The present invention relates to a filter device for equipping an apparatus for ventilating and/or heating and/or air conditioning, more particularly for a vehicle.
A first object of the invention is to improve the efficiency and useful life of such a filter device.
Another object of the invention is to make it easier to change the filter device when it is clogged.
Yet another object of the invention is to make it easier to recycle such a filter device, in particular where the filter includes means for adsorbing harmful gases.